Boundaries of Life
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: It still lives, sorry for taking forever. Chapter Three Uploaded Tifa and Cloud end up living together but they are unsure about how their relationship would turn out. BTW actionadventure will come around Chapter 6 or 7
1. Infatuation

**

Boundaries of Life   
By: Riyuji

**   
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. It belongs to Squaresoft! I'm sure that you all know that for you all are not mindless zombies unlike that of my sister. (Grins evilly)   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: I don't know why I was thinking about this. in the middle of a long test in school. I wasted twenty minutes of thinking time. I don't care though.   
  


-=-=- _Chapter One: Infatuation_ -=-=-

  
  
Tifa stared out her window overlooking the well. The same well where Cloud had promised to come to her rescue when she was in trouble. Turning to face the sky she noticed that it seemed to even have the same position of stars as the night of the promise. He fulfilled his promise after all. It even took them both five years to recall that day.   
  
Her arms lay on the window frame as she recalled what had happened for the past few months. A bit after they had defeated Sephiroth, everyone had gone back to their homes except Cloud. She remembered his position in the corner of the room. She remembered his expression and the exact words that came out of his mouth. 'I don't know where to go. There's no where to go.' Those words hit her hard. She simply couldn't grasp the thought of it.   
  
"Where are you now you spiky headed jerk?" She chuckled slightly not really intending to call Cloud a jerk. A sigh escaped from her lips as she felt a drop of rain trickle onto her palm. Thunder began to echo in the sky and the lightning began to strike. She continued to stare for a while until the rain went down hard. She closed the window and decided to prepare herself for bed.   
  
From a distance stood a man in a filthy cloak. The hood of the garment covered his face and a sword hung loosely on his hips. He stared up and caught a glimpse at the dark brown haired female that he had been watching for a while.   
  
"You're mine now Tifa Lockheart," uttered the voice below the robe. A huge grin began to etch on his features as he gave another glance at the pane before trudging through the muddy streets of Nibelheim.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
Tifa had finished her bath and was about to go to bed. She pulled a loose, white T-shirt over her head and went straight to the room. Before she could even reach for the knob she heard tapping on the door downstairs.   
  
"Who could that be at this time of night?" She went down the stairs and called, "Who is it?" No answer. She thought that the person mustn't have heard her so she tried again.   
  
"Who is it?" Silence overtook everything. The raindrops were heard hitting softly on the ground. Another tap came. It seemed a little eerie to Tifa. "The next thing that will happen is the lights will flicker right?" She tried to humour herself, not wanting to think about the tapping on the door. It was beginning to work until another knock echoed through the room.   
  
Tifa walked slowly to the door and took a peek through the peephole. "Oh my gosh! This isn't. could it?" She opened the door to see a soaked man in a robe. She flung her arms around him and shrieked. "Cloud! Is it really you? Where have you been all this time? What happened? What are you doing here?" She let him go and bombarded the young man with questions.   
  
The mercenary wasn't even given a chance to answer any of the questions. Some even sounded like gibberish to him. He grabbed the girl's wrists and tried to calm her. "Whoa, hold on there Tiff. Just because I arrive on your porch doesn't mean that you should start drooling all over me. You're going to fast. I can't even answer anything you're asking." He stared at the girl and with that gave off a smirk.   
  
He pulled the hood off and shook his head allowing a few sprinkles of water to splatter on the girl. The barmaid chuckled slightly at the gesture. "Cloud! Stop acting like a dog." All she received from him was a raised eyebrow. Giving a momentary glance at him, she noticed that his hair was still spiked although it was drenched. They were a little droopy but the spikes looked as if they were really natural.   
  
He wiped the expression off his face and replied to the questions. "Firstly, yes it is really me. Second." He was cut of when he noticed Tifa poking his side. "What are you doing Tiff?" The girl looked up and her hand slowly rose from her side. She laid her palm on the mercenary's cheek and left it there. She then pulled his cheek abruptly which caused Cloud to wince.   
  
Crystalline tears began to blur her vision. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek, she moved forward, and sobbed onto her best friend's cloak. "Cloud," she muttered as she tried to choke back the loud sobs she emitted. "It really is you." She felt his arms coil around her as he stroked her long auburn hair with his gloved hand.   
  
"Yeah Tifa. It's me." Those two short sentences made her feel a whole lot better. She no longer needed to live in solitude. No longer needed to hide in a dark, secluded corner. Everything was going to be fine.   
  
Cloud pulled away from her and continued. "Second, I was wandering aimlessly for the past few months. I had nowhere to go, no place to stay in either. I felt," there was a pause. He hesitated. "Unwanted."   
  
Tifa knew exactly what he meant. That's exactly what she felt after he left. '_I know the feeling._'   
  
"Third, I think I just answered that in the last question. Lastly, I had nowhere to go. I decided to see Nibelheim again, but when I saw you, the loneliness faded," he grinned slightly; it appeared to be almost comatose. He wanted to laugh at the sight of his friend after that line, but fatigue was getting the best of him. "Would you mind if I stay for a bit? I promise not to be a burden during my visit."   
  
Tifa was more than happy to let Cloud into her home. She can't turn him down at these conditions with the storm and all. "Come in. Let me take your cloak." He hand clasped the cloth but she felt a tug. She look at Cloud, and saw him shake his head, making her worry. "Cloud, do you realize that you could get sick if you don't take that off?"   
  
He stared into the young girl's burgundy eyes. "I prefer to leave it as it is."   
  
Tifa leaned her forehead on her hand, shaking it slightly. "I'll go get you a towel if you're going to be stubborn about it. I'm in no mood for a meaningless debate at the moment."   
  
Cloud watched as she made her way up the stairs. He stood on a puddle in the middle of the living room. Little splashes were heard as the collected rain fell to the floor. There was a reason behind the fact of why Cloud opposed on taking the robe. '_She need not worry about me right now. I can handle this thing on my own,_' he thought.   
  
She came back down with a towel in her hands. She handed it to him. She watched him as he slung it over his shoulders and dried his hair with it. "By the way, you could sleep in the other room tonight. Do you still want anything else? A drink or something?" She was worried about him. After missing him for who-knows-how-many months she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible.   
  
"Well, I could use a glass of water."   
  
Tifa nodded at gestured towards the stairs. "I'm sure you know where you'll be staying. Escort yourself there. I'll bring your water in a while." She walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. She waited till the footsteps grew faint till she gave out a sigh and uttered, "Cloud, there's something wrong. I know you are hiding something."   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
In the room Cloud tossed the cloak over a chair that stood by a wall. He continued drying himself till he came across a rip on his shirt. He had gotten injured during a fight on his way to Nibelheim as he crossed the mountains before the village. He ran his gloved hand over it and let out a deep breath. "Careless. I was too reckless that time, wasn't I?" He questioned himself. He removed his shirt to examine the gash thoroughly.   
  
"Cloud?" said a soft voice by the door.   
  
He hadn't heard her enter the room so she caught him off-guard. He turned to see her staring at him. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He turned away to face to wall before him.   
  
She too was blushing at the sight. She didn't intend to invade his privacy. "Here's your water. I just came to bring it in." She placed it on the bedside table and stared at him again which made her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry to come barging in like that. I didn't really mean to."   
  
"It's okay. Thanks Tifa."   
  
She was about to leave but heard her name being called one more time. She turned to see him looking at her in such a way that made her legs buck below her. "Yes?" she asked the spiky haired friend of hers.   
  
"Thanks for allowing me to stay."   
  
She shook her head to that. "No need. I couldn't say no at a time like this." There was an awkward pause between the two. '_Or to a guy like you,_' she added in her thoughts.   
  
She suddenly noticed something. She walked toward the bed the stood in front of Cloud. Looking down she saw the bandage around his abdomen. "Cloud, where did you get this?" she asked as he hand brushed over the bloody spot over the bandage. There seemed to be a cut by his six-pack. "Why didn't you allow me to see this?"   
  
The ex-SOLDIER turned his head. "I just didn't want you to worry about me." He didn't dare to face the girl.   
  
"You should know better. I worry a lot about you Cloud! You are my best friend. I can't leave you alone if you were injured. I'm sure that you wouldn't leave me either if I was in this state." She was about to lecture him but decided to help him out before anything else. He was her top priority at the moment.   
  
Tifa walked out of the room, went straight to the bathroom and looked for her satchel with her first-aid kit. When she had found it, she took hold of it and marched back to the other room. She saw Cloud sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. He looked as if he was deep into thought so she muttered a small '_ahem_'. His head sprung up in an instance to find her already before him.   
  
She kneeled down on the floor, brushing her hand down his chest. She felt the mercenary tense beneath her touch.   
  
Cloud watched her every move. His eyes carefully followed her hands and she unwrapped the current binding around him. He got lost in his own thought just looking at his friend. '_It seems so close, yet so far away. It's been like this for some time, hasn't it?_' He averted his eyes toward her face. A grin slowly crept up to his lips. How he wanted to kiss those full, luscious lips of hers.   
  
"There. Now all we need is to put the new bandage," she said reluctantly. As she raised her head she caught glance at Cloud who was staring right at her. They seemed to be lost in their own worlds for that momentary period of time. Subconsciously their faces moved closer to each other. Their lips were merely inches apart, drawing nearer as each second passed. The moment came to an end as Cloud flinched to the pain he felt.   
  
Tifa stared at him, her eyes filled with concern. "Cloud, are you all right?" she asked and received a nod from him. She helped him rest onto the bed and turned to gather the first aid kit on the floor. Taking another glance to his wound, she noticed that it had opened and blood was starting to leak out. The crimson liquid dripped slowly staining the white blanket beneath the mercenary.   
  
Tifa tended to the wound for a while before idly wrapped the binding around him. Cloud couldn't believe that the gentle hands of the barmaid could pack such tremendous punches in battle or in training. She seemed to be an angel more than the martial artist that she really was in truth.   
  
The girl tied the ends in a knot before standing up. "Try not to move around so much tonight so the wound won't open again, okay?" Taking the cover from the bed, she took it away to get another from the closet. She placed it on the foot of the bed and looked intently at Cloud. "So do I tuck you in or you can do it yourself?" She chuckled at the bizarre expression that Cloud now had plastered on his face. "I'm kidding Cloud," she walked to the door and whispered a good night to Cloud before leaving.   
  
Cloud stared her until the door fully closed. He couldn't believe that he took advantage over her current situation being in her nightclothes when he had arrived. '_I am so glad she didn't catch me staring at her ass._' He shook his head and muttered beneath his breath, "Good night Tifa. Thanks again." He took the blanket and pulled it high enough to cover most of his body.   
  
Outside the door, the young girl leaned on the door and casually slid downward, letting out a sigh. '_If only it'll remain this way. If not. probably better._'   
  
-=-=-   
  
A few hours had past and the occupants of the house were sleeping soundly. Cloud had instantly fallen asleep after his friend had left. Tifa on the other hand, began to toss and turn uncomfortably on her bed. Her eyes sprang open for the fact that she felt a bit insecure for one reason or another. She got out of bed and walked to the other room. She opened it slightly to check up on the injured Ex-SOLDIER.   
  
She crept in, took a chair placing it by the bed and lean on it. She watched his chest rise and descend slowly as his breathed normally. Her fingers went to his face as she traced his features. He was the most handsome thing alive in Tifa's point of view. She took his arm into hers while she watched him. She leaned on the bed then drifted off to sleep after a few moments past.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Cloud awoke to the chirping of the birds outside the window. He turned his head to only yo come across the face of Tifa leaning on hie two arms. He had just noticed that she had her hand clasped with his. He grinned at the sight and without hesitation, planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. '_You really want to take care of me don't you._'   
  
-=-=-   
  
It had been a week since the reappearance of Cloud. With the help of Tifa he was able to recover easily in the short time span. She took care of him, teased each other senselessly and simply spent time together. It began to seem like old times once more.   
  
Tifa sat at the platform where the well stood. She had her arms clasped around her leg as she gazed up into the sky.   
  
"It's the same star pattern, isn't it? I thought you would still be at the bar," said a voice from behind her. The owner of the voice sat beside the girl and stared at the sky too.   
  
"I close early on Sundays. It's my official rest day." There was a momentary, uncomfortable pause. "Do you still remember the promise, Cloud? You did fulfil it. I think it should be payback time by now," she said with her eyes closed.   
  
The ex-SOLDIER slid a hand through his spiky hair before muttering, "Enlighten me Tiff. Payback for what?" He placed both his arms behind him, resting them on the platform.   
  
She turned her eyes to her companion, while an optimistic smile began to etch itself on her face. "Make me promise something for you. You did your part; this time I want to do something for you."   
  
"I couldn't do that. You've done so much for me already. You took me in from a storm, you tended to my wounds, and you helped me with my problems. I couldn't ask anything more than what I already have," Cloud said as he averted his eyes from Tifa. "I already have my wish. A good friend that will last forever. I already have that friend."   
  
There was an awkward silence before Cloud continued. "A friend who is here right now." He took her hand and place something in them before he closed her palms for her. "That friend is you."   
  
The girl eyed the small box that was in her hands. She looked up to the mercenary's eyes as if asking for permission. He nodded and she opened it to find a locket with her name engraved into it. "Oh my gosh! Cloud, you shouldn't have." Her became teary-eyed as she looked at the piece of jewelry she had received.   
  
"It's the least I could do for everything you have done for me over the week."   
  
She lunged onto him and they both fell backward onto the platform. She gave him a firm embrace as if it was her way of saying thank you.   
  
"I know now. Just promise me that you will always be there for me."   
  
"We'll never go our separate ways again Cloud. I promise."   
  
They stayed by the well for a while before Cloud got up. "I'm going in. I'm starting to get a bit drowsy." He jumped down the platform and made his way their residence. Tifa watched him before deciding to go in with him. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. His head turned to her but all she did was smile at him. He returned the smile and gripped her hand firmly.   
  
Tifa gave a glance at the well then she shook her head before continuing to walk alongside Cloud.   
  
'_We're never going to part anymore Cloud._'   
  
To be continued...   
  
-=-=-   
  
_**Author's Notes**_: I had to redo this a bit. It's better now, right? Please **review** 'kay?. It will boost my inspiration and my cough_**ego**_cough... 


	2. More Than Friends

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the game itself. Squaresoft and some other parties that I am not aware of own them. I am not making any money out of this (though I wish I was ^_^), I'm only doing this for the fun of it and for the entertainment of others.   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: I was bored when I wrote this so there is a totally large possibility that it'll suck. I think it will but please send in your comments and criticisms after reading it!   
  


-=-=- _Chapter Two: More Than Friends_ -=-=- 

  
  
After the defeat of Sephiroth, everyone had gone back to their hometown and to their loved ones. Cloud and Tifa had no other love one aside from each other. Although this may be true, neither one of them would admit their true feelings for the other, because neither Cloud nor Tifa had enough courage to pour their soul out for the other.   
  
They both decided it was best to return to Nibelheim. Tifa returned to her old home, which she had found easy having found it deserted. Cloud, on the other hand, decided to move in with Tifa. She agreed with him because this is what she had dreamed to happen for the longest time. Now that they lived together, they seemed to get closer to each other by the day.   
  
-=-=-   
  
A stray ray of sunlight brightened everything in the room of Tifa Lockheart. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened as she sat up on her bed. She stretched, threw the covers off the mattress and got dressed. Listening to the quiet house that she and Cloud shared made her feel mischievous.   
  
Tifa walked over to Cloud's room and found him lying on his bed. His head was resting on his hands, his eyes were closed and he had his headphones on. Tifa could hear him humming a low tune. She slowly crept up to him and pulled his headphones off. "Good morning, Cloud!" she shouted into Cloud's ear.   
  
Cloud nearly leapt out his bed due to the intensity of her shout. "Hey! Tifa! Why'd you have to do that?"   
  
Tifa chuckled at the shocked expression that was plastered on his face. "No reason really. I just wanted to see how you'll look like if I did that." She flashed a peace sign at him with that light-hearted smile she always wore.   
  
The grin on her face made Cloud smirk. '_I'll never get tired of her cheery attitude_,' he thought. He eyed her from head to toe. Starting with her beautiful face going down to her tight white blouse, which outlined her massive cleavage, moving to her leather skirt that barely even covered her ass, going down to her long, slender legs and ending at her brown leather boots. He sighed and a thought of Tifa flashed in his mind. He suddenly imagined her without clothes, which made him feel tingly inside. "Man, I think I'm becoming a pervert," he muttered in the low voice.   
  
"What was that, Cloud? I didn't quite hear you," said Tifa, who was staring quizzically at him.   
  
"It's nothing," he said, waving is hands to-and-fro. " So… Tiff, do you have any plans for today?" he asked with a wry smile on his face. He moved to the edge of his bed and rested his feet on the floor.   
  
Tifa placed a finger on her chin, and thought for a while. She shook her head and glanced back at Cloud. "Nope! I'm free today. I'll do anything you want!" She sat beside Cloud on the edge of his bed. She grinned flirtatiously and said, "So what's it gonna be? I really mean it! I will do anything you want."   
  
"Anything?" Cloud let out a chuckle before one of Tifa's fists connected to his head. "Ow, ow, ow!" His hand rubbed the side of his forehead where she had punched him. "I'm quite sure that there'll be a mark there later. That may have just been a playful punch but that hurt."   
  
"I did not mean anything like what you were thinking, pervert."   
  
"I was just kidding y'know," he said, still rubbing his forehead. "I was really gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the Gold Saucer. So, you wanna?"   
  
"Sure! When do we leave?" Tifa asked, getting really ecstatic.   
  
"Whoa, you sound like were going abroad or something. Well, we can go whenever you want."   
  
"Do you mind if we go in while? Sometime like… ten or twenty minutes from now?" She had waited for a long time for Cloud to ask her to go on a date, aside from the one at the Gold Saucer, just before Cait Sith stole the keystone, she wasn't gonna try to lose her chance now.   
  
'_I really have to look good for this… I know what I'll wear already!_'   
  
"Sure. We could stay there the whole day, if you wanna, that is…" Cloud was feeling quite uncertain about what Tifa's reaction was going to be, but he was caught by surprise when Tifa gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned to her, and saw a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks.   
  
They stared at each other, in silence, for fifty-three seconds. Tifa suddenly jumped off the bed and said, "I'll be using the shower, okay?" She walked out of Cloud's room, leaving Cloud to stare aimlessly.   
  
He lifted his hand to his cheek and smiled. He went to the door and closed it. He stared at the small mirror he was facing with a hand on his cheek. His smile grew wider while he let out a low laugh. He soon decided to get ready for their date.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Ten minutes later, Cloud walked out of his room. He was wearing a loose, white T-shirt under a dark crimson, plaid dress shirt, which he left unbuttoned. He had a black, leather jacket tied around his waist, loose khaki cargo pants and his usual brown boots. He was going down the stairs as he saw a glimpse of Tifa brushing her hair with only a towel covering her. He sat on the top step on the staircase and waited for Tifa.   
  
Tifa stood up and placed her brush back on the table. She walked up to her bed and took off the towel, unaware that Cloud was watching her from outside.   
  
Cloud turned to face the bottom of the staircase just as he saw Tifa naked. He started blushing frantically. "Man! Tifa's way hotter than I imagined. I think this date would be the best opportunity to tell her my true feelings for her. I mean, like, I love her!" He smiled a lopsided smirk and stared back into Tifa's room.   
  
Tifa locked the clasp of her bra and took the blue blouse that lay on the bed. As she slowly buttoned it she couldn't help but think of Cloud.   
  
'_He's so handsome, kind and caring! This hidden desire for him is driving me crazy. I really want to tell him how I feel but it doesn't seem right if I confess it first._'   
  
She pulled up her beige leather skirt and zipped it. She grabbed her high-heeled sandals that stood at the foot of her bedstead and placed them on. As she walked to the dresser to tie her hair, she found the locket Cloud had given her a few days after he moved in. She tied her hair and decided to wear the locket.   
  
Tifa rushed outside to see Cloud waiting for her at the bottom of the stairway. As she got to the last step Cloud bowed slightly and offered his right arm to her and said, "M'lady." She giggled at Cloud and took his arm, as he led her to the sand buggy.   
  
-=-=-   
  
As soon as they reached Corel, they took the tram, which led them to the Gold Saucer. While they were in the tram, Cloud studied Tifa, who was looking out the window at the moment. '_Man, she's so beautiful! Her eyes are like rubies shining to the glow of the sunlight. Her long beautiful brown hair… Those nice, soft lips. Damn, if only I could kiss her, I would!!!_' A sly smile was slowly tugging at his lips almost subconsciously. He wanted to caress her, kiss her, and take all of her in.   
  
Tifa turned to see Cloud staring seductively at her. She gazed into his majestic blue, mako eyes, which were staring straight back at her. Those eyes had a certain power that has always sent shivers up her spine. She felt weak all over with that glare upon her. She and Cloud caught the other staring, which made them both look to their side. The pair both felt their faces turn red.   
  
They turned to face each other yet again. Cloud slowly got up and took a seat beside Tifa. "So… what do you wanna do when we reach there?" He started to fool around with the fabric of his jacket, moving slightly closer to his best friend.   
  
Tifa had a small smile that tugged the corner of her mouth. "Why don't we head for that new restaurant I've heard so much about? They say the food there is really worth the price." She grinned slightly at Cloud then looked to the window across her. She nearly jumped off her seat as Cloud slowly slid a comforting arm around her, a shade of red forming across her cheeks.   
  
"Sure! You choose where to go and I'll follow like a mindless zombie," he quipped. As he finished the sentence he felt the tram stop. He slowly stood from his seat, flashing a smile to Tifa and letting out a hand to help her get of the tram. "Shall we take our leave?"   
  
Tifa took his hand and returned to smile. She slowly wrapped her arms around Cloud's thin yet muscular arm and rested her head on his shoulder, just as he paid the fee to enter the Gold Saucer.   
  
'_I wish this could last forever_'   
  
-=-=-   
  
They were headed to the restaurant when they bumped into Cait Sith. "Hey guys!" Cait said waving at them. He saw Tifa gripping tightly onto Cloud's arm, which made him smirk widely. "You two make a great couple, y'know?" They both blushed to the cat's comment.   
  
"Hey! If you wanna go to a disco later, there is one happening at the Event Square starting at four in the afternoon. Well, better get back to telling fortunes. See ya!" He bounced off back to the Wonder Square while the couple headed for the restaurant.   
  
-=-=-   
  
After they had eaten they headed to the chocobo races. Tifa and Cloud both made a bet on which chocobo would win. Tifa bet on the black one, while Cloud wagered on the green one. Tifa ended up winning.   
  
They headed to the Wonder Square after, where they played a few games and tried to win a small number of assorted prizes. Cloud went to exchange the tickets they had won and he came back to Tifa with something behind his back. "Hey Tiff, do me a favor and close your eyes. Just for a while."   
  
Tifa obediently followed Cloud. Curiosity had taken over here when Cloud was taking so long. "Cloud, what is it? Do you want to show me something or what?" She started to lose her patience but tried to keep her temper. She felt Cloud take her hands and placed something that felt furry on top of them. She opened her eyes to see a plush chocobo toy. "Cloud, it's so cute!"   
  
Cloud slid a hand through his blonde, gravity-defying hair, without even damaging the style. "Hey, I know you collect plush stuffed toys, so I thought you might like this." He let out a low sigh as he saw Tifa's joyful reaction.   
  
Tifa's eyes shimmered at the kindness Cloud was showing toward her. She heaved a sigh and hugged Cloud. To her surprise, Cloud returned the embrace. They stayed in that position for a period of time. Tifa then asked Cloud a question. "Why don't we head to the Event Square now. The disco is probably starting around now!"   
  
Cloud tilted his head slightly but still agreed with her. "Yeah, why don't we do that," he said with a nod.   
  
-=-=-   
  
They had gone into the Event Square, which was temporarily changed into a tavern and disco for a certain celebration that Cloud and Tifa wasn't aware of. They just followed what Cait Sith had mentioned to them earlier that day.   
  
Cloud turned to Tifa and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. "I'd like a bit of red wine if that's okay with you, Cloud," Tifa answered.   
  
A comatose smile registered on Cloud's handsome face. "Yeah, sure. Anything for the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on."   
  
Tifa grinned cockily. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Cloud," she replied jokingly, playfully punching the side of his arm.   
  
He grinned for a moment; his ocean blue eyes stared straight into her scarlet ones. A solemn expression suddenly crossed his features; slowly his palm cupped her chin as he slowly whispered something into her ear that made Tifa's expression change immediately "What would you say if I told you I meant every word?" There was a naughty look in his eyes with an equally evil grin on his face. He let out a small laugh. "I seriously meant that, but the look on your face is a sight for sore eyes," he said between sniggers.   
  
'_He always looked cute whenever he laughs,_' Tifa thought dreamily.   
  
Cloud stopped laughing and looked seductively at the love of his life that sat across him and was staring back at him. He moved forward at placed a soft and innocent kiss on her lips.   
  
This was the moment Tifa had always waited for. She couldn't believe it. It may not have lasted long but it was good enough for her.   
  
The blonde pulled back and stood up awkwardly. He smiled, a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks, causing him to turn around, slightly embarrassed. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "I guess I'll get our drinks now," he said before heading to the bar, leaving Tifa to daydream about him yet again.   
  
She stared at him as he walked to the bar. She touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of Cloud's lips. "Oh, Cloud. There's still hope for us after all."   
  
-=-=-   
  
They stayed in the disco for two hours. A few minutes before they were about to leave there was a slow song that Tifa was humming to in a low voice. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder, turning to see Cloud, she smiled at him. "Hey Cloud."   
  
He returned the gesture and extended his hand out to her. "Tifa Lockheart, may I have this dance?"   
  
Tifa took his hand and giggled, "Of course you could Cloud Strife."   
  
They walked to the dance floor. Tifa idly placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder after he placed his around her waist. She slowly rested her head on Cloud's chest, wishing the moment would never end. "Cloud?" she muttered almost silently.   
  
"Yeah, Tiff?"   
  
"I wish this lasted forever. If only I could stop time…"   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He slowly started stroking her long chestnut colored hair. They stayed like this until the next song ended. As they released each other, Tifa asked Cloud a little favor. "Cloud, now that we're about to head back, let's end the day with a ride in the gondola," she cooed in her usual cheery nature.   
  
"My thoughts exactly."   
  
They tediously walked out of the Event Square and headed to the gondola, hand-in-hand. Cloud helped Tifa to her seat and sat beisde her. They stared out the window, watching the sunset to the bright shade of red and orange in the sky. Tifa stared out into the crimson sky. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"   
  
Cloud nodded and slowly placed his arm around her. "Yeah, it sure is." He watched Tifa stare out into the sky and noticed her shiver. He took his jacket and covered it around her. She smiled at him as she felt it drape over her shoulders. Cloud thought it was the right time, so he slowly started opening himself to his childhood friend. "Hey, Tiff. I got something to tell you."   
  
"Hmm?" Tifa turned to face Cloud as she saw the shy gaze upon her. His azure eyes were so hypnotic that she left weak all over, yet again.   
  
"Tiff, I've known you for a long time now. Since we were kids, playing around in the dirt and coming home filthy to our mothers." The sentence made him grin. "You were always there for me. You helped me find my real self while we were in the Lifestream together. Tifa, you always believed in me and I…"   
  
He wasn't able to finish his sentence since Tifa had his lips locked with hers. He knew she got the message. A sudden outburst came from behind due to some fireworks that had just been lit. It all felt so right for the couple. They broke the kiss for air just as the ride stopped. They got off the gondola with Tifa hugging Cloud arm and had her head suspended on Cloud's shoulder.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Tifa slowly walked to her room, just as she reached home. She waited for Cloud to reach his door before thanking him. "Thanks Cloud. I had a great time." She entered her room, a grin on her face just as she plopped herself on the bed. She kicked of her sandals and took out the plush toy that Cloud had given her. She set it on the foot of her bed and sighed.   
  
Tifa fingered Cloud's jacket absentmindedly just before sliding them off her shoulders. She gradually entered Cloud's bedroom, the jacket hanging in her hands. She saw him resting his head on his hands, his exhausted muscles resting themselves on his comfortable mattress. "Hey Cloud, I just came in to return your jacket."   
  
Cloud turned to face her, his cerulean eyes met her burgundy colored pools. A serious look was shown on his face. "Tifa. We have to talk." He motioned her sit by him on his bed. She sat extremely close to him, making him slightly nervous. "I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say earlier." A long awkward silence took over for a while. All that could be heard were the light gusts of air out the window.   
  
"I just wanted to say…" Cloud started, cupping the soft, gentle hands of the young twenty year-old girl in front of him. "… I love you." His hands slid to her shoulders as he slowly leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. A once innocent kiss turned hungry. Their desires that they had kept deep within its crevices were released. Tifa slowly ringed her arms around his neck, feeling him quiver under her touch. She pulled him backward, landing on the bed with him on top of her.   
  
They momentarily broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Cloud," said Tifa. Their craving growing intense by each passing second. She slowly pushed Cloud's dress shirt off his shoulders. She saw a sly smirk on his lips as he slowly bent down for another kiss and with that she idly reached out to turn off the lamp.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Tifa stirred in the middle of the night to find herself enveloped in Cloud's strong arms. A blanket covered both their sweat-covered bodies after what had happened a few hours ago. "Cloud," she called out to him.   
  
Cloud hugged the girl tighter as his response. "You awake, Tiff?" He watched the girl nod before turning to face him. He brushed a few brown strands of hair that had fallen onto her face and tucked it behind her ear.   
  
"Cloud, did that really happen? Did we really," she started. She seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment. She buried her head in his chest.   
  
The ex-SOLDIER ran his hands through her hair and started, "It's okay Tifa." He planted a soft kiss onto her lips.   
  
The young barmaid shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way Cloud. I just want to know if this is all true. I have always dreamt of the two of us being together. I have been wishing this ever since you left for SOLDIER. I wanted the two of us to be more than friends. I simply want to know if I am really here in your arms right now because if this is all a dream I don't want to wake up." As she finished she felt a small pinch on her arm that jarred her back to reality. "Cloud! What was that for?"   
  
Cloud grinned at his friend in arms. "At least you know that it all really happened now." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't regret it Tifa. Not at all."   
  
Tifa smiled once more. She moved her hand to his cheek gave it a small slap.She giggled before saying, "Neither do I Cloud." She nuzzled her head onto his chest and stared into the darkness behind her eyelids. Let's just get some sleep now."   
  
-=-=-   
  
Tifa woke up on Cloud's bed to a sound on the rooftop. She turned to see Cloud missing and the door which lead to the balcony open. She had quickly gotten dressed before she headed out the door. As she reached the balcony, she climbed the ladder to get to the roof.   
  
Cloud was sitting on the roof watching the sunrise as he slowly toyed with a small box in his hand. His dress shirt, which rested on his shoulders drifting with the gusts of wind. He heard Tifa's footsteps as she tediously walked toward him. "'Morning Tiff."   
  
"Good morning Cloud. Did you sleep well last night?" She took a seat beside him and stared at the sun that was slowly rising behind Mount Nibel.   
  
A coy smile grew on his face. "Beside you, who wouldn't?" The crisp wind bit his bare chest as he stared into the horizon, continuing to fiddle with the box, which made Tifa more curious of what was inside it. Cloud turned to face Tifa and let out a sigh "Tifa, we've known each other for a long time already. Without you I never knew who I really am. My life would have just been a lie. Without you I wouldn't be who I am now." He hesitated. He let out a small gasp and continued, "Tifa…" He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a 'Cure' materia embedded on it. "Will you marry me and become Tifa Strife?"   
  
Tifa's face lit up. He slid the ring onto her finger. As she felt the cold metal against her skin, she immediately lunged toward Cloud and hugged him tightly. "Of course! It's so hard to think of life being married to someone else. Oh Cloud!" She placed a kiss on Cloud's lips.   
  
Cloud held her in a tight embrace and returned her kiss. They both shared the kiss just as the sunlight rose above Nibelheim.   
  
To be continued...   
  
-=-=-   
  
_**Author's Notes**_: Another installment of Boundaries of Life.... not really... whatever. I'm so gonna enjoy the next chapters. There is way more than just romance so if you wanna see the next chapter all you gotta do is **review**. It will boost my inspiration and my _**ego**_


	3. New Heights

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. Squaresoft owns them because if I owned them… I'd… well, I'd be so happy. Yeah…   
  
**_Author's Rant_**: Sorry for the late update. I still live. I suffered from a huge writer's block for over a month and my grades were on the brink of jumping off a cliff. Actually I think it already jumped off a cliff. It's now _Emit Remmus_ and am feeling real good! I hope the wait won't affect your reading this fanfic.   
  
_-=-=- Chapter Three: New Heights -=-=-_   
  
The newly rebuilt Highwind soared over the clouds as it made its way to Midgar. The town was a complete disaster area after Meteor but Reeve had taken responsibility of Shinra's actions and decided to help to make up for all the damage caused.   
  
Cloud and Tifa had informed everyone about the news a week after Cloud proposed. They decided to keep the marriage secret by only having the AVALANCHE gang and a few people they met on the road during their journey attending the event. Everyone was willing to lend a helping hand or pitch in for the expenses. Most of the preparations were made in less than a single month; the only thing that they were missing was the matrimony itself.   
  
Tifa leaned onto the railing on the bridge of the aircraft and looked downward to the land below. She watched the grass sway as they passed near the ground. 'What will I tell him? No, how do I tell him?' She was too lost in thought to notice two arms lock themselves around her from behind. She jolted back into reality when she felt a small nip at her neck. "Cloud," she chirped quietly as her hand rose gently to his cheek, her head leaning backward to rest on his shoulder. She received a low growl as his probable reply. "How much longer till we get there?" she asked him.   
  
Cloud shrugged while he ran his hand across her stomach, her smooth skin tingling to the leather that confined his own flesh from hers. "I don't really know. You better ask Cid about that but I doubt that you'll get a straight answer from that guy."   
  
"I heard that Spike!" said a gruff voice from behind the couple. The voice obviously belonged to the pilot of the contraption that they were all riding on; it was Cid Highwind. The craftsman caught a smirk that his former leader gave off. "It'll still be quite a while till we get to Midgar. We'll be there by daybreak tomorrow." Cid turned his back to the both of them before shifting the cigarette that lay between his lips and walking away.   
  
Cloud then untangled himself from Tifa and placed a hand into his pocket. "I guess I'll see you later in the room Tifa. I still have something to do." He was about to make his way out of the room until he heard his name being called. "Yeah? What is it Tiff?"   
  
Tifa strode to him and leaned forward. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before tugging him toward the door. "The least you could do is bring me to the room before you do whatever it was you were intending on doing. Is that okay?"   
  
All Cloud could do was smile and it's not like he could decline. Her charm was too powerful for him to overcome. "Sure, why not?" He grasped her hand with his, leather against flesh, and walked with her to their room.   
  
It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Cloud held Tifa in an embrace before saying a soft 'good night' to her. He gave her a tender yet affectionate kiss that deepened as the young barmaid pulled him closer to her. He traced her lips with his tongue until her found his way into her mouth. Tongues probed as it met the other. Tifa began to moan against his lips only to feel him hug her tighter. Before the broke the kiss Cloud gave a gentle bite on her bottom nip which sent a shiver through the girl's spine and tingled her insides. The two let go of the other a while after and went their separate ways. "I love you Tifa," he said before turning his back to leave.   
  
"I love you too Cloud. Good night," Tifa replied before completely shutting the door. Tifa leaned on the wall of the room. She let out a sigh as she slid down to the floor. 'It has been over a month since that time. I don't know how to tell this to you Cloud. What will your reaction be? Will it hurt my feelings? Will you be mad? I don't know anymore.'   
  
She pulled both her legs toward her chest, hugged them tightly and let out a low sob. A crystalline tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged herself tightly. A hazy sensation then took over her thoughts. A hand rose to her temple, rubbing it slightly trying to get rid of the feeling. She stood up, hastily making her way to the bathroom. She leaned on the tiled wall for support as she began to feel nauseous. 'Not again.'   
  
-=-=-   
  
Cloud took the PHS that he had tucked in his pocket, swiftly dialing seven random numbers on the keypad. He set the device before his ear, waiting for a reply from the other end of the line. As he heard a voice utter from the earpiece he immediately started talking. "Reeve, Did you receive the package I sent?" He had contacted the current president of Shin-Ra Electric Company, now known as the Reeve Electric Company, who was also one of his comrades from AVALANCHE.   
  
Reeve had shut Cait Sith down after the mission of taking care of the 'great and mighty Sephiroth'. He didn't need it at the moment and was even considering that it was a mere stuffed animal. The robot almost landed in the trash heap but was taken back because the president suddenly had plans for the machine.   
  
"Yes," he muttered turning away from the eavesdropping passers-by. He swiftly made his way to his office and locked the door. He took a seat at his chair and withdrew a small rectangular box from the drawer at his side. "I haven't opened it yet like your letter indicated." He slipped the envelope away from the string that bound it. He curiously eyed the box, wondering what lay within. He even resorted to shaking the package slightly only to find out that nothing could be heard rattling from the inside. "What is it really?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.   
  
The query made Cloud smirk. "I'm sure that you'll be quite surprised to see what it really is." He turned both ways before allowing Reeve to open it. "Make sure that you're alone when you open that thing."   
  
With that last remark Reeve turned to the camera that was installed at the corner ceiling of the room. He placed a hand into his pocket only to pull out a white handkerchief. He assigned himself before the camera, stood on tiptoe and draped the kerchief before the lens of the device.   
  
He made his way back to his chair, tediously unpacking the package. A small crate was revealed under the paper. He took hold of both ends of the cover, lifting it cautiously. There was a small green orb that lay within. The orb emitted a soft, gentle glow that changed the expression on the man's face. It was materia.   
  
The man stared uncannily at the materia before resuming his conversation with Cloud. "Cloud, do explain why this materia is so special?" inquired Reeve.   
  
"It's something a certain someone left for us."   
  
Reeve nodded, fathoming that he understood what Cloud meant. "And you want me to use it for--" he hadn't finished his sentence when Cloud had cut him off with a low, almost inaudible 'yes'. "I'll take care of the rest. Do contact me when you arrive at Midgar."   
  
"Will do." With that Cloud snapped the PHS shut. He averted his eyes heavenward giving a small nod to the skies. 'I'm quite sure that you wouldn't mind. It's only going to be a bit.' He closed his eyes as a smirk began to tug on his lips. 'You always wanted me to be happy, I knew that. Though you liked me for the way I resembled Zack, I still thought of you as a close friend. Thanks Aeris.' A shooting star shot through the sky after his last remark as if it was some type of sign. Cloud simply ran a hand through his gravity-defying blonde hair, giving off a smirk as he placed both hands in his pockets, taking small strides to his quarters.   
  
He took a peek inside the room, slowly creeping in not wanting to disturb his girlfriend from her slumber. His boots emitted a low, metallic sound as the zipper constantly hit the metal zip. His head glanced at the mattress to find it still in order. "What the--?" he said below his breath. 'Where's Tifa?' he wondered.   
  
Hearing a flush coming from the toilet of the bathroom his eyes averted to the door. Tifa rubbed her eyes, leaned on the doorframe and warily walked out the tiled room still donned in the clothes that she wore throughout the day. "Tifa, are you okay?" came a voice by the entrance of the room. She could tell it was Cloud because of his voice but she couldn't see him clearly due to the fact that the room was currently dim. "Cloud?" she chirped affectionately.   
  
The former AVALANCHE leader eyed the girl standing a few feet before him. "Are you okay Tifa? I expected you to be in bed by now."   
  
Tifa shook her head reassuringly. She walked toward him, placing a hand onto his cheek. "You don't need to be troubled. I just decided to wash up before going to bed. I was just about to get my clothes for tonight when you came into the room."   
  
Cloud brushed a few stray strands of her chestnut hair that had fallen on her face with the backside of his hand. "I have to worry about you," he said, leaning closer his love that his nose tenderly nuzzled her cheek. A sarcastic smile then tugged at the side of his lips. "It's in the job description," he added tauntingly.   
  
Tifa pushed him away from her with a what-is-that-supposed-to-mean expression on her face. The mercenary simply smirked, moving closer to the girl. The distance between them reached zero as his lips brushed over hers. He pulled away and ran a hand through her hair before saying; "Just get some rest already. We do have a long day tomorrow."   
  
The girl nodded quietly and went to the small drawer the sat beside the mattress. She took out a sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown shorts as her sleeping clothes for the night while pulling out a white shirt and a pair of boxers at Cloud. She draped Cloud's garments over an arm and handed it to the mercenary who was leaning onto the bathroom's doorframe. She received a 'thanks' from him before the door closed behind the warrior.   
  
The martial artist removed the outer attire that she wore before changing into the garments that she prepared earlier. She crawled into the bed, tilting her body to face the window that displayed the crescent moon that seemed to follow the Highwind's exact flight pattern. The silence was deafening although it was soon dismissed as the young girl heard her fiancé making his way into the room.   
  
Cloud climbed onto the bed and under the covers before propping his head onto his hands allowing him to stare at the ceiling. He had shut his eyes just as he heard the pleasing sound of Tifa's voice.   
  
"Cloud have you ever thought of raising a family?"   
  
Those words caught the young man off guard. He had thought about it a few times but he hadn't really taken it into serious consideration. "Why do you ask, Tiff?" was all he could muster to say. He was at an extreme loss for words. His hand moved down searching for hers and when he found it he grasped it gently, lacing their fingers together.   
  
Tifa let out a low sigh. He head fell sideways to look Cloud's face. "I'm just wondering how it'll be like. There'll be so much responsibility yet it could show a part of us that we hide. Look what happens to Barret whenever Marlene is around." She thought of that burly man being so gentle whenever his daughter would be around. Sometimes he'd go so soft that it's a scene someone might kill for.   
  
Cloud held the girl's hand tighter. "I think it'll be okay. I wonder how hard it will be if I really did become a father. I do know one thing though." His head turned to her, forging eye contact with the girl. The pair of mako blue eyes didn't possess those cold stares he use to give during the days of Meteor and Sephiroth. They had learned to show it's true emotions. "I'm sure you would make a great mother," he implied with a smile.   
  
A smile tugged on her lips. It was small, but it was a smile, nonetheless. "Thanks Cloud," she muttered before closing her eyes, slowly drifting off to a deep slumber.   
  
In the dark, Cloud also gave off a grin. His hand rose to his love's cheek lightly caressing it with his thumb. "Tifa, whatever it is you could tell me. There's no use hiding," he whispered gently, hoping that in someway she could hear him. "I will be there for you, just as you were always be there for me." Trying not to wake her up, he gently brushed his lips against the backside of her hand. With that a contented smile grew on his lips before he fell asleep.   
  
The two bodies lay peacefully on the bed hands still locked together. Two souls soon to be bound together by love.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Tifa woke up to a sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom. She glanced to her side to find it empty. She pushed herself up with her elbows and sat up on the bed. She leaned backward till her back reached the wall. Her eyes carefully watched the door of the washroom, expecting it to open any moment now. As if on cue it did.   
  
Cloud proceeded out still shirtless and with a towel over his head. He shut the door, glancing to the bed after doing so to find Tifa, with a small smile on her face. She seemed as if she was lost in her own consciousness. The sight made Cloud raise an eyebrow at the girl. "What are you looking at Tifa?" he asked with a hint of interest in his eyes.   
  
"At the man, who is soon to be my husband," she said, the smile on her delicate features growing.   
  
Cloud snickered at her, approaching the mattress. He leaned forward, his hands resting on the berth. His face was merely a few inches from Tifa's face. He closed in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "It's only a week away, y'know? I can't wait for the time I see you walking up the aisle any longer." A mischievous grin was plastered on his face.   
  
The barmaid grasped the two ends on the towel, giving it a small tug causing Cloud to move even closer. "Even I can't wait to see you waiting for me by the altar," she exclaimed in a seductive tone.   
  
Cloud pulled away, getting his clothes for the day from the small cabinet. He dressed up and made his way to the door. He turned yet again to the girl and said, "I'll just go out for breakfast already okay?" He bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle a laugh due to the pout he received from Tifa.   
  
"You're just going to leave me hear alone." Her voice seemed to have a tone of a child who really wanted a toy that her parents didn't allow her to have. She put on the most childish look that she could think off and together with the puppy dog eyes she put who wouldn't listen to her.   
  
Cloud decided to play along with her antics. "Yeah, I'm leaving you. What's so bad about that?" he said with a shrug. He had his eyes closed at the time but as soon as he opened it a pillow connected with his face. He stayed planted there as if it were introducing itself to Cloud. He pulled the cushion off his face, throwing it back to the giggling female. He started snickering himself when it hit her.   
  
Tifa smiled and took her aim, chucking another pillow toward the ex-SOLDIER's face. At the exact moment the door opened to reveal the raven-haired ninja who had come to wake the couple up. Neither the two who occupied the room noticed her.   
  
Cloud dodged the pillow just in the nick of time. The move he pulled allowed the cushion to hit Yuffie square in the face just as she opened her mouth to greet them good morning. Nothing was heard as the pair stared at their younger friend who just stood there as the pillow fell to the floor. Yuffie raised her pointer finger to the air and glanced at the two. "I was going to just wake you guys, but I guess you are both awake. Breakfast is ready in cause either of you would want to know." With that she closed the door.   
  
Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter due to the scene.   
  
_To be continued..._   
  
-=-=-   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: Finally... This has long been under development. I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one but I couldn't think of what else to add at the moment. The ***ahem*** much awaited scene may appear in the next chapter.   
  
I plan to update sometime within the week so I want suggestions if you guys have any. I want to please the readers as much as possible. Suggestions are will be welcomed and will be considered if sent to me by e-mail. Please type title "Boundaries of Life" as the subject.   
  
I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this fanfic. Please keep on reading and reviewing, it will be appreciated. I'm trying to reach the goal of reaching a hundred reviews. That'd be so damn cool if it happened. It's only a dream but anything could happen. Thank you once again!   
-Riyuji.Raicho 


End file.
